One Rainy Day
by Mariku-san
Summary: All Yugi wanted to do was use the bathroom. Just get in and out. But when two Yami's are outside picking on him, anger isn't the only emotion that comes into play. What will the little Hikari do when his Yami finds out who he's been having Pee Parties wit
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: All Yugi wanted to do was use the bathroom. Just get in and get out. But when two Yami's are outside picking on him, anger isn't the only emotion that comes into play. What will the little Hikari do when his Yami finds out whom he's been having Pee Parties with?

RATING: its rated M for a reason. This is yaoi fic, meaning if you don't like the idea of guys being involved with other guys, this is not a fic that you should be reading. The lemon doesn't happen till later though. So it's safe. You will get enough warning before hand so don't worry. Heh. Okay, I'm done. Oh, cursing, violence, yaoi and some other stuff that I can't think of. Okay, I'm done now.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YGO or any of the characters.

_**Chapter 1: Bathroom Mayhem**_

His purple eyes stared out the window, watching the rain as it fell onto the glass, making a small river with the many droplets of water. His eyes, along with his head, dropped slowly as sleep tried to begin its magic on him, slowly pulling him down to the desk, taking over him. The drone like lecturing of the teacher made him want to sleep. Raising his hand up, so that it no longer propped up his head, he gained the attention of the teacher.

"Yugi-san, what is it?" She glared at him, interrupting a lesson was usually punishable with a detention, but since Yugi rarely did anything wrong, she excused it.

"Ms. Suzuki? May I go to the bathroom?" he asked kindly, his voice just loud enough to be heard above the chatter caused by the other students, taking the only opportunity they had to talk in class. With a nod from the cold, wrinkled face from teacher Suzuki, Yugi got up carefully from his seat and left the classroom, signing out on the paper that was outside the door. His tiny footsteps echoed in the near empty hallway.

"I wonder what kids do when they skip class," he asked himself, not sure of what the answer really would be. He paused, standing outside of a classroom window, his eyes spotting a sleeping blonde on a desk. Yugi laughed softly. "Jou, you never change."

Turning his head to the left, he heard familiar voices. Suddenly Yugi's face grew to one that was sad and was in slight fear. Mariku and Bakura were standing by the bathrooms, and unless he had a pass that allowed him to go down stairs, he was stuck on the second floor. There was always the possible idea that he could walk to the other side of the school to use those bathrooms, but that would take too long and the teacher was a stiff already. He didn't want to get into any more trouble. With a gulp that could have been heard a mile away, the tiny boy made his way over to the bathroom doors. _Here's hoping that nothing bad happens_.

Mariku let out a deep laugh, leaning against the wall, holding his sides as Bakura finished up his latest tale about this girl he stole a slurpie from, his eyes shut from laughing. Lavender eyes opened and they landed on a small form heading in his direction. A blank look was on his features and the white haired Bakura noticed the change in his friend's expression. Hitting Mariku in the side, he spoke. "Hey, what you looking at?" Mariku only pointed to the figure making it's way towards them, hearing a scoff come from Bakura as he turned to look at what came his way.

Brown eyes filled with chaotic thoughts as he spoke once again. "It's just the midget." Turning his attention back to Yugi, who now was standing about a foot away, the once infamous thief, smirked at the short Hikari, with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "You wouldn't say nothin' about us cutting class, right?"

Yugi didn't really know what to say to the pair. It was well known that ever since Mariku came back to the real world, he's been causing chaos, often having Bakura take over Ryou just so they could go joy riding, or get drunk, often leaving both Malik and Ryou with heavy hangovers in the morning. It wasn't until Malik found himself and Ryou in jail, did he start looking for a spell from the ancient texts. After a month of community service was the Egyptian able to find one. Atemu, Bakura and Mariku now all had their own bodies. Now Ryou didn't get in that much trouble anymore as well as Malik. But Bakura and Mariku were still trouble themselves

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Yugi said after a while, barely audible. "But you really shouldn't be cutting class anyway." His voice was still soft, somewhat but at least it was louder. He was a bit afraid of Bakura and Mariku after all the mayhem and chaos they created in only four months of getting their own bodies. The tri-colored hair small frame tried to walk past the tall Bakura, but he was quickly grabbed by his shirt collar and shoved against the cold hard wall. Fear began to grow in Yugi as he secretly wished the Pharaoh was still there within his head. He gulped as he shoved down the scream that wanted to pour out from his lips.

Mariku's slender figure leaned more against the wall, his plum colored eyes watching as Bakura leaned in closer to the small figure caught in Bakura's grasp. " I get enough lectures from my own Hikari. I don't need the Pharaoh's brat telling me when I'm doing something wrong. Besides you need to pay me to use the bathroom. Things like this aren't free you know. You have to pay the 'Bakura needs beer' toll." A smirk played ever so easily on the pale skin of the Yami.

Laughing at the comment that was made, Mariku replied to Bakura. "Yeah, like you could buy it. They always card you, baka. You don't get away with it and can't get away with it. You need manly good looks, like me." Mariku posed for a slight moment, his arms crossed over his chest, his golden eyebrows raised as if he was thinking about something, and then quickly went back to his original position.

"More like womanly good looks," Bakura jibed back at his partner in crime, unknowingly loosening his grip on Yugi.

"Been having sexual thoughts about me, Bakura?" Mariku remarked, pushing his golden sand hair back over his ear, getting it out of his thin tanned face.

Yugi listened, the pain in his back subsiding. He tried his best not to look at two, his wine colored eyes watching the clock that hung above the girls bathroom door. He was gone now for five minutes. The teacher only gave kids fifteen minutes. Only ten more before he got in trouble. Trying to sneak free, Yugi only caught Bakura's attention again getting a tighter grip on his shirt, and the white haired teen got closer to his face than before, the stale beer breath hitting Yugi's senses. Crimson purple eyes stared back at cocoa brown ones in defiance, trying to be brave.

Bakura growled, looking up as if entertained by something else. "Don't see why Ryou thinks I need school anyway. I didn't need it in Egypt and you don't need school for my top-notch skills."

Mariku eyed his companion for a moment and then scoffed, readjusting his weight. "Yes and your skills went out of date how many centuries ago?" he joked. "If Isis didn't threaten cut off my supply of money, my ass wouldn't be here either." The slender figure of Mariku stood up, his eyes watching. "By the way, are you planning on killing the squirt, because your grip is tight enough."

"Why do you care anyway?" Bakura quipped, his tone turning angry and voice rose. "Where's the beer fund?" He yelled at Yugi, Bakura's voice still ringing in the Hikari's ears. "Your bodyguard isn't here and besides he can't send us to the shadow realm anymore. So you might as well hand over your money, use the bathroom and get out of my face."

Yugi felt like coughing but held the sound in. Because the grip on his school uniform was pulling up his shirt collar, Yugi understood why Mariku made his comment. It was up to a point where it was making him choke. "I'll give you your fund if you go to class." He was so sick and tired of people making comments about him and the Pharaoh. So what if he wasn't connected to Atemu anymore? That didn't make the former ruler his own personal bodyguard. A small bit of anger began to grow inside of Yugi, but he put it away in a little box in his mind, swallowing it down with his fear that once more began to boil. "You don't need beer anyway. It makes you dumber than you already look."

Bakura's head snapped back towards Yugi, greatly surprised at what the little Hikari just said. Not quite sure if he heard correctly, he yelled at Yugi. "What did you say to me, you little cunt?" Bakura growled at the chibi teen, his brown eyes growing with anger. Hearing Mariku chuckled at the thief's expense was something the white haired Yami wasn't familiar with.

"You heard me. It makes you dumber than you already look," Yugi finally gained enough courage and looked in Mariku's direction, and upon seeing a small smile played on his dark features, Yugi himself felt a small corner of his lips turn up in a smile. A tiny grin was stretched across Mariku's dark brown lips, the curve of it making Yugi's eyes stare at the Yami more intently.

Shaking himself mentally, Yugi thought of something else. _What about another comeback?_ "I use to read the dictionary, but when I saw your picture under the word _**Retard**_, I had to stop." Yugi gagged a little as Bakura lifted him up even higher and threw him hard against the wall. His small frame was slammed hard and the tri colored haired boy wished that he still had the Pharaoh with him. Atemu gave Yugi strength when he thought none was available.

Bakura growled, his words seething through. "Listen here, midget. I don't know when you suddenly decided you had a backbone but I'll break it right here and now. Just because I don't beat Ryou anymore doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you, Pharaoh or no Pharaoh. So I strongly suggest you shut the fuck up before I kick your ass."

Mariku calmly placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, a grin on his lips. "Aw, come on, Kura-san, I like him better this way. He's funny." The blonde hair that once was placed behind Mariku's ear was now loose and it fell gently over his dark features, the black makeup under his eyes showing through, marking his eyes as something even more mysterious.

"What's going to be funny is a dead Hikari if he doesn't learn his place." Bakura snarled.

Yugi looked up at Mariku, his mauve eyes collecting in the sight before him, and they danced over to stare at Bakura. His back began to sting with the pain as it coursed through his veins, the wall pressing firm against him. Mariku might have been showing kindness to Yugi, but it was clear to the tiny teen that Bakura didn't want to share that same fate with his friend. He didn't really have much of a backbone, or at least to him he didn't, but ever since Atemu was no longer taking up residence in Yugi's mind, the teen had to stick up for himself a lot more. To think this all happened because he had to use the bathroom.

"I'm not a midget so don't call me that." Yugi spoke, his voice shaking and breaking at the last of his words. Silently he gulped down the phlegm building in his throat, as he continued to watch the brown-eyed boy. The Pharaoh's Hikari wanted to scream but he didn't.

Bakura, tired of hearing the teen's voice, smacked Yugi hard across the face, hearing the small skull smack against the wall. "You little shit," he growled, his dark chocolate eyes narrowing, glaring at the small figure that dared to defy him in any manner.

Mariku strengthened his grip on Bakura's shoulder, his voice becoming more serious then the last time he spoke to the thief king. "Come on, Bakura, let him go. Just steal the beer, you'd enjoy that more anyway, you know that."

Yugi didn't cry out when his face was smacked, the back of his head hitting the wall didn't cause a squeak or to flow from his lips. He felt the area where he got slapped grow red as the seconds passed. Tears did form within his eyes, his purple eyes turning a dark blue, as he turned to face Bakura, tears now overflowing down his red face, no sobs escaping his ruby lips. His eyes began to shine from the water that was poured from them. The anger inside of Yugi only grew, and it grew to a point where the tiny teenager couldn't contain it any longer.

With a slight jerk of his head, Yugi spat on Bakura's face, marking it on his cheek. The small boy saw that Mariku was somewhat trying to get the white haired thief off of him, but it wasn't helping much. _At least someone's trying to help,_ he thought. At least seven other students walked on by, watching the display go on, not bothering to stop and help Yugi. Everyone knew not to mess with Bakura or Mariku. "I'm not what you think I am, Bakura. And I'm not afraid of you either." Suddenly the boy knew that was it. It was over for him now. Fear was replaced temporally with anger, but it quickly came back to Yugi's senses as he realized that claiming he wasn't afraid was his mark on the grave.

_Please, help me, Mariku! Do something,_ the boy pleaded inside his head. The tiny-framed teen tried to call for his Yami, hoping that things weren't too busy in class in order to be rescued._ Please, Atemu, if you can hear me. Help! _


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting away with…peeing?

He fell down with a slight thud as he rubbed his face, his cheek stinging from the hard slap across the face. The still teary eyed teen looked up at Mariku and then back to Bakura, an unsettling fear sitting in the pit of his stomach. It was as clear as anything, the tension now growing in both of the older boys.

Out of nowhere, a loud and echoing smack filled the air, soon followed by a dark skinned teen hitting the floor. The impact from the hit wasn't what brought Mariku down, but more the fact he was caught off guard. Gulping in fear, Yugi scooted back as far as he could, till his back touched the wall again, sending chills, pain, and everything else through his body. He pulled his legs up, his knees now touching his chest. This wasn't going well. _'I just wanted to use the bathroom. Why this?'_

Mariku got up off of the floor, his dark purple eyes flashing only a glimpse of the anger dancing through his blood. Bakura hit him, and with no real reason either. "What the fuck was that for?" Rubbing his left side of his face, the mere touching of his own hand sent chills down his arms. It felt numb, and tingling, not to mention different, as his best friend had never hit him before.

"What do you think? You told me to back off. I figured the phrase, 'pick on someone your own size,' might have come out of either your mouth or his. So I did." Bakura said, the cocky and smug tone melting with his voice with ease. "So you gonna kick my ass now, or you gonna beat the brat for making me hit you?" It was clear he was trying to get Mariku to hit Yugi, but would it work?

Yugi went to open his mouth, about to protest that he didn't make Bakura do anything that he didn't want to do. But his better judgment told him otherwise. For his sake, and possibly Mariku's.

"I'm gonna kick someone's ass alright," said Mariku, his eyebrows scrunched forward as he focused on the white haired male before him. Raising his right arm up, his fist was curled up tightly; ready to aim straight for Bakura's face. But just as he reared his arm back, a voice rang into the background, causing everyone to look at the source of the sound.

"What's going on here?" A slender man, with spiky hair, stood with his hands crossed over his chest in a way that almost demanded respect. Wearing black-rimmed glasses, along with a matching black chocker around his neck, gave the boy the sense of a Punk or Goth. Though that was far from the truth. Black shoes with black pants, with a purple shirt, and blue school uniform jacket finished his outfit, making this teen different then his 'brother.'

"Pharaoh." Bakura hissed, glaring deathly at the man. He gritted his teeth, his fist clenching tightly, as wanting to beat the life out of him. From the corner of his brown eyes, he spotted Mariku lowing his arm, his fist clenched tightly as the thief's. It was apparent that the trio didn't get along very well, but that had more to do with their history really.

"Atemu!" Yugi shouted, getting up with no hesitation to his Aibou's side. Almost twirling around, he grabbed at Atemu's waist, and hugged it tightly, almost tipping the man down. The boy shook slightly, more out of relief. He hated being around Bakura and Mariku too long, and it didn't help that he was merely a yard away from the bathroom, but with no means to use it.

A gentle smile greeted Yugi, as well as a pat on the head to let him know it was safe. "I don't like repeating myself, so I'd like an answer from either one of you." He stated, a deep voice that screamed arrogance and royalty pouring from his lips while his smile turned grim. Atemu tapped one of his feet in annoyance. Yugi was very much like a younger brother to him. They spent a lot of time with one another, and it grew a bond much like brothers would have. They even called each other the respective terms.

"Nothing, Pharaoh." Mariku said, not sure how he should go on with this conversation. It was obviously a lie that nothing was going on. He was attempting to hit Bakura square in the face, and Atemu had busted him doing so. "Nothing that concerns you any further." From the corner of his eye, the Egyptian could see Bakura glaring at Atemu, forgetting the fact that he almost pounded into Yugi. It was all about the Pharaoh now.

"Really?" He asked, feeling the shaking figure of Yugi directly behind him. The boy's reaction clearly stated otherwise, and he'd get the true story out of him later.

Suddenly a deep roar fell from Bakura's lips as he kicked backwards into the boy's bathroom door, causing a boy who was listening in on the fight on the other side of the door, to fall backwards on his rump. "You need to learn how to stay out of other people's business, Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted.

"If it involves Yugi, it's my concern." Atemu said defiantly back at the pale skinned male. "And from what I gather, it does." A death like silence filled the hallway. Moments passed when finally the bell rang, filling the air with something other than tension.

"Then collect your Hikari and go." Mariku replied, his voice dripping with annoyance and anger, as he was deprived of releasing it, the sounds of doors opening and releasing teenagers into the hallway overpowering him. "You should teach him it's not safe to walk the hallways alone." With that, Mariku turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets, and walked away, leaving the fight behind him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Bakura yelled after him, his attention drawn onto the Egyptian once again.

Turning around, and walking backwards as the hallways were still slightly empty, he smirked. "Figured I'd give the teacher a heart attack and show up for class on time." He gave a mock salute to the trio, and turned around, walking to his classroom. Turning the corner, he was lost to the masses of students flooding the hallways.

Bakura just growled, then faced both Atemu and Yugi. "You live…for now." He stated, as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Large purple eyes were wide in slight confusion. Yugi wasn't quite sure how to take the scene that unraveled before him. Watching the tan backside of Mariku walk off was kinda cool in his eyes. It was like a hero walking away from battle, a cool demeanor dancing around him, the aura of cool that simply embraced him. Then his eyes looked up at the backside of Bakura, and he could feel the anger behind the words. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get away with his show of backbone; Bakura was making that a point.

Without saying a word, the small teen hugged Atemu around his waist, and bolted off, almost slamming into the crowd of people. Hearing his name coming from his Yami, he ignored it, with only one thing in his mind and that was to thank Mariku. Sure the dark skinned male was close to beating him down, or at least watching and doing nothing about it. But in the end, he showed a glimmer of kindness, and that's all Yugi wanted. In that brief moment that Mariku showed he cared, if that's what you wanted to call it, the chibi felt safe, which was odd, especially if it was because of the Egyptian.

Atemu stood in the hallway, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do just then as fellow students walked past him, bumping into him every which way. Pushing the black-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose, the taller of the two 'brothers' slide his way to the side, near the bathrooms. Waiting until things thinned out in the hall, Atemu just bided his time. What was up with Yugi? Why was he chasing after Mariku? From he saw the guy was about to hit him, so why go after him? Slightly confused at his musings, Honda randomly popped up, with a backpack and a slip of paper.

"Sup?" He asked, grinning at the pharaoh. "Listen, I obviously don't have much time, but if you see Yugi, give him this. He left his stuff when he went to use the bathroom. Oh and here's his detention slip. Yugi has to pick the date. Later." Honda spoke quickly before dodging back into the traffic that was high school madness.

"Wait, detention? What's going on?" But before Atemu could get an answer, Honda was seen laughing with Jou's sister, the pair flirting with one another. Sighing, he figured that he'd spot Yugi, since he and Mariku shared the next class. Slugging the black backpack over his shoulders, he followed after his Hikari.

Random thoughts ran through Yugi's mind as he tried to chase after Mariku. He tried to argue with himself that he was insane to try and talk to the other male. His inner self even went as far as to remind himself that Mariku was insane. So why was he bothering to find the Egyptian? Easy; to say thank you to his 'savior'. Well one of many.

Since he was slender and small in height, it was easy for Yugi to slip in and out of the traffic, dodging book-bags and arms swinging around, like gorillas on parade. Though in the large crowd, as it began to thin out for it neared the class start time, large sand colored spikes were seen almost floating in the hallway. '_Only two minutes,'_ he thought. _'Should I continue on?_' With his resolve in check, Yugi moved forward, sure of himself and in what he was about to do.

Mariku yawned, bored out of his mind. He was once again robbed of his fun. As much as he liked Bakura, the thief got annoying after a while, and sometimes didn't know when to stop. Yugi was just a brat, nothing more, nothing less. He looked the pharaoh, but was nothing like him. Except when he held that small fire in his eyes; the eyes that told you that he'd win, no matter what. That was one thing he admired about Yugi. What? Admire? Did he just think that?

A loud yet squeaky voice called out his name, breaking the Egyptian out of his thoughts. Pausing in mid step, Mariku turned around, being greeted by a strange sight. It was Yugi, out of breath, and bent over, hands resting on his knees as he panted. _'Was he running after me?'_ He asked himself, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. "What do you want?"

Yugi took a moment to gather his breath. Mariku was much taller than him, thus making one step of Mariku's equaling about four of Yugi's. "I just wanted…to thank you…" He panted out; standing up straight now, though a pain in his side was growing. "You didn't have to help…but you tried to. I just…I don't know if you meant to or not, but…thank you anyway…And I'm sorry that he hit you...because of me." Purple eyes shined slightly, trying their best to show they meant the truth.

Two pairs of purple eyes locked onto one another, and it felt like time froze. Suddenly the shorter of the two blushed, looking down. Fingers found the bottom of his shirt entertaining, and eyes found the floor more interesting.

Mariku quirked up an eyebrow. "Um, sure. Don't mention it." '_Why is Yugi blushing like that? Is there a cute girl nearby?_ Looking around, he didn't find anyone that was interesting enough, and merely shrugged it off. "Later, short stuff." Turning to leave, the Egyptian yawned again until he felt a tug on the bottom of his uniform jacket. Looking down, he spotted a small thin hand grabbing at it, much like a young child would grab a father's shirt. "What now?"

Yugi cleared his throat and looked up, blushing a bit still, but not as bad as before. "Here. Take this." The chibi dug into his jacket pockets, and pulled out a $20 bill. "Take it. Please?" Large child like eyes looked into Mariku's eyes, pleading with him to take the money as a token of gratitude.

Mariku blinked at the chibi, perplexed at what to do now. "Uh…" Was all that came out of his mouth. What was he suppose to say now? Then it came to him. "Shorty, Bakura didn't take your money, so why will I?"

"Because it's a gift. And you can't refuse a gift, can you?"

A deep chuckle fell from light tan lips, curling the corners into a smile. A large dark hand reached down and ruffled through thick black and golden locks. "Keep it. I don't need it, really. Now if you don't mind, I have a heart attack to give." Laughing, Mariku tugged his jacket free and went on his merry way to class, actually whistling as he did so. '_Yugi can be so cute sometimes.'_ He thought.

A dumbfounded looked was on Yugi's pale face, not sure on how to handle what just happened. _'Mariku just…ruffled my hair?'_ His inner voice said, confused and bewildered. '_Nah, that's not possible…is it? Well of course it is, it just happened._' Recalling back, the chibi could have swore he saw a smile pulling at the corners of light brown lips. _'And he smiled at me._' For some odd reason, this thought gave Yugi chills, but not in the bad way. Goosebumps trailed up and down his arms, as the warm feeling of butterflies danced on the inside of his stomach.

Suddenly feeling giddy, Yugi giggled and turned around, bumping into a tall slender figure. His first thought was Bakura, and so the small boy put his arms up to cover his face. But a gentle voice spoke instead. "Hikari, it's me."

"Atemu?" Asked a confused Yugi Moto. Looking up, he saw that it was Atemu and he quickly straightened his posture. "Thanks for saving me! Oh and give this to Mariku. Love you bye!" He bolted to his next class after shoving the $20 in his Aibou's hand.

"Wait, Yugi! Your stuff!" Atemu shouted to the retreating figure, causing the boy to stop in his tracks and go back the way he came. "What's going on? Why are you all red in the face? Did Mariku or Bakura get you?" So many questions yet so little time. It was about a minute left before the bell rang.

"No, he didn't. I don't know, and I'm sorry but I'm in a rush. I have to pee." Yugi grabbed his things quickly and ran straight down the hallway to the bathroom where the headache all started. He needed to go, and damn if he went in his pants.

Leaving Atemu alone again with nothing but a raised eyebrow, the pharaoh thought on what his younger 'brother' asked of him. Why would Yugi want to give Mariku his lunch money? Why was he red in the face? And what was with that odd little smile on the pale face? Looking down into his hand, his purple eyes stared at the face on the $20 bill, beginning to be lost in thought as the school bell rang.

"Mister Moto, if you please, enter your classroom. Unless there is something more interesting out in the hallway," his science teacher said, thick turtle glasses to match with a round baldhead.

"Hai." Atemu looked back in the direction his Hikari went, then down the hallway and to the left, going to the same history class he shared with Mariku.

* * *

**Mariku-san: Well here it is, the awaited chapter of lore. Hard to believe after how many years, it's finally updated. I've typed out chapters, 3-6, so I'm working on editing and adding more. Sorry each of them is so short. I'm actually making them a lot longer than they originally are. But the smut chapters will be long. Promise. R&R and all that jazz. Flame if you want, but you won't discourage me. It's called FANfiction for a reason. Meaning I can do just about anything I want.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thoughts run amok

Yugi huffed and puffed as he bolted down the hallway to his next class. He was already late because he took a detour to thank Mariku. And it didn't help any that he went to the bathroom afterwards. To make matters worse, his pants zipper got stuck, and it broke when he finally zipped his pants up. Not to mention that when he ventured out into the hallways, a hall monitor spotted him. Despite the truth that was given, Yugi Moto was granted another detention for potentially skipping.

With two detentions under his belt, the teen had a lot to explain to his grandfather. That is, if his grandfather ever found out. Thankfully Grandpa was out of town due to a convention that would feature more games and cards for the shop. _'So as long as I serve my detentions while Grandpa's gone, he doesn't have to know. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him._' The boy thought, smirking as he slowed down his pace. _'Now to get Atemu not to say anything.'_

Before long, his feet carried him to his math class. Nervously knocking on the door, Yugi gulped as an unfamiliar face opened the door. "Welcome to Algebra. I'm the sub for today. Just call me Asahi." A thin pale face, smiled at the teen, with a toothpick hanging on the edge of his lips. Leaving the door wide open, the sub allowed Yugi in with no questions asked.

Eyeing the man with mild curiosity, the teen took his seat beside Ryou, setting his stuff down. When he was settled, a note was tossed his way, and Ryou smiled weakly, almost as if he were apologizing for something. The note was as follows:

_Hey there, Yugi. I got wind of what happened, and I just want to say that I'm sorry on Bakura's behalf. He certainly is a handful, isn't he? Father's been paying for anger management classes for him, and he's actually been going. Though that's only because I've been going with him. Oh me, I've gone on a tangent. Sorry about that. I just thought his bulling days were over. He's been a great help at home, and I thought he'd be nicer to you and the others. I'll talk to him about it, if he comes home tonight. I'm really sorry about him. He's not all that bad if you give him a chance._

Yugi grabbed a pen and wrote back.

_**It's fine, Ryou. It's not your fault. Bakura's just that way, I suppose. From what Atemu has told me, Bakura was very similar today as he was thousand of years ago. It's just how he is. Did you hear that he, (meaning Bakura) punched Mariku? I was shocked, and wouldn't have believed it, unless I saw it myself. Mariku kinda defended me, and Bakura punched him in turn. Then blamed it all on me! I went and thanked Mariku. I don't know, but there's something about that guy. It just doesn't add up. First all he wants is to take over the world, and stuff, but since he finally got his own body…he seems…I dunno, nicer. Maybe it's just me. I actually felt safe around him. Oh, and he played with my hair! It felt funny, but in a good way. I kinda got butterflies around him. What do you think that means?**_

Passing the note back, he took out his math book and turned to the page the teacher wrote on the board. Since it was a sub, they just had to do assigned problems on the board then turn the work in. Otherwise than that, no homework. Halfway through his work, the crumbled piece of paper found its way tossed back onto his desk.

_Are you serious? Butterflies? Yugi, that sounds serious. Do you think that maybe you have a crush on him? I use to feel that way about Atemu to be honest. Bakura got it in my head that Atemu was my one and only prince. Isn't that silly? But in the end, my feelings died and I realized it was just because I admired him so. Maybe you just think you like him, and it's all just in your head. Because he helped you, maybe? I'd just be careful. Mariku might have mild down a bit since the transfer, but he's still a loose cannon. Think of who his best friend is._

Yugi read back the note and sighed. Maybe Ryou was right, and it was all just in his head. Though the thought mulled over his mind a bit, seeing Mariku defend him like that, much like a prince charming or knight would do for his damsel or princess, just made the butterflies grow more. It was cute trying to imagine the dark skinned teen dressed up. A smile crept up on Yugi's face, as he doodled aimlessly on his class work.

* * *

When the school bell rang, the pharaoh looked around, trying to spot Mariku. The spiky sand blonde hair was low, close to the table. Walking over he saw Mariku laying his head on the desk, eyes front but closed, chin resting on his arms. The loud chatter of the other students made Atemu wonder how anyone could fall asleep in class, let alone act like nothing was going on. "Mind if I sit down?" He said, pushing his glasses up slightly with his index finger.

A purple eye turned and eyed the pharaoh from the corner, and a light chuckle was heard. "Annoy me, and I'll kick you." Was the only response. Nodding, Atemu took the stool beside Mariku, sitting calmly, his elbows resting up, fingers idly playing with a long strand of hair. Soon the teacher was underway with the role call and paused when she heard Mariku's voice, almost choking on her bottle of water, spraying the first row of students. This only caused the smirk on the dark face to widen.

After things were settled down, the teacher, Juiza-sensei, asked the students to gather their textbooks from the back shelf and to turn to the page for the day.

Jou looked at his friend and pondered what was going on, but didn't press the issue, only sat at his table idling drawing on a scrap piece of paper of Mariku's head exploding, a chuckle escaping his lips time to time.

Mariku reluctantly got his book and turned to the assigned page, not sure if he should pay attention or not. But there was something on the edge of his thoughts that tickled his brain. Sitting up on the stool as best as he could, without falling over, the Egyptian teen yawned, eyeing Atemu from the corner of his eye. To be honest, he barely noticed when the pharaoh first spoke to him, the slightly deep voice faintly falling on his ears. It wasn't until his brain finally computed that someone was speaking to him that Mariku responded.

With the book open on the table, purple eyes carefully looked over Atemu, taking in the sight before him. Black glasses framed a thin pale face that seemed innocent and full of wisdom all at once. The clothing he wore was the standard uniform for the school, but for some reason it seemed different when the pharaoh wore it. Almost like the jacket was a cape that royalty wore. Then it came to Mariku. Atemu just screamed arrogance with every twitch of his body. The aloft coldness that floated over his body, if he knew it or not; it was sickening. How he had to act like he knew everything, even when he didn't. The way he spoke. Everything was annoying and it only fueled the dislike Mariku had for him.

Then it came to Yugi. The boy was small, gentle, eager to please, warm hearted, and the friendliest person he's met. It was hard trying to imagine Yugi ruling a small country, let allow conducting a group study with ease. A total angel if you compared him to the Egyptian. Thinking back on the smile on Yugi's face as he ruffled the boy's hair, it almost cracked a smile on tanned skin. Almost. _What was that?_ He thought. Shaking himself mentally he tried to focus his thoughts back on the textbook, turning his gaze from the pharaoh to the book. "They look nothing alike if you really think about it," he muttered to himself, his finger playing with the edge of the page, almost like he was nervous.

They physically looked similar but everything else was different. Though Atemu now wore glasses, sometimes people still confused the two. How? One was taller, the other always getting picked on, regardless of the popularity status of his 'brother'. Mariku cleared his throat, trying to shake his thoughts from Yugi. They were leading him down a path he didn't want to go down. _**Not yet.**__ Gah, stop it. I'm going to stab myself in the head to get me to stop thinking about him. He's just a brat, and the pharaoh's brother. You couldn't touch him even if you wanted to. __**Sure you could. You just go over and**_ –

"Ack!" Mariku said, falling backwards and off of the stool. Hitting the floor, the stool landed on his legs, causing the teen to glare at it, as if he could melt it with the heat vision he didn't have. The voice of the teacher stopped, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips.

"Ishtar-san, if you please. Falling off of your seat will not give you a pass to the clinic, despite how many times you try hurting yourself." With no concern over her student, the teacher continued on with her teachings, acting as though nothing happened.

Sitting up, Mariku looked over at Jou who was two seats behind him laughing hysterically, trying to send the best death glares he could in the blonde's direction, but from the position he was on the floor, it had no effect.

Atemu eyed the Egyptian from the corner of his eyes, turning to face him to see if you needed help. "Are you alright?" He asked, eyeing the boy up and down as to find what caused him to fall over.

"I'm fine." Was all he got, as the teen dusted off his pants and seated himself back on the stool. A few moments passed before the pharaoh spoke again. "Mariku, I have something I need to speak to you about."

"Whatever it is, can't it wait? I'm due for my nap." Mariku muttered while mentally correcting his inner self for causing him to fall over.

Without hesitating, Atemu took out the $20 and laid it on top of Mariku's textbook the words said without saying them. But all he got in response was a chuckle. "You expect me to give you a blowjob for $20? You're cheap, Pharaoh. I'm sure little Yugi could give you one for free if you just asked."

Ignoring the comment, the older brother of the two sighed in frustration. "Yugi asked me to give that to you."

"Oh so it's him that wants a blowjob from me. Well he's just as cheap as you are." A smirk stretched over his tanned face, chuckles falling on Atemu's ears.

"Dammit, Mariku isn't there a thought in your mind that isn't sexually motivated?"

A pause. "Nope." Though that was a lie. Truth be told, Yugi was beginning to creep back into Mariku's thoughts, and the idea of giving Yugi a blowjob caused some butterflies to flutter about, among other sensations.

"Be that as it may, Yugi wished to give you this as a gift I'm assuming; to thank you for helping him earlier. Personally I see no reason why he would waste his time giving this to you. You're nothing but a selfish man who mistreats his Hikari." Atemu looked at Mariku, almost glaring. If looks could kill, Mariku would be on the edge of death.

"You flatter me, Pharaoh, but I don't want the chibi's money. And what I do to my 'brother' is none of your business. I could only imagine the things you wish you could do with yours. A little bit of rope or tape? Perhaps handcuffs?" Mariku smirked taking the money and shoving it in his pocket. "I'll give it to the brat myself."

Silence and tension rose between the pair and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. The bell rang, releasing the students from class and into the hallways. Atemu got up first and looked at Mariku. "If I find out you laid a hand on him, I'll hunt you down and make you wish you didn't."

"Depends on what kind of hand I lay on him; across his face or down on his ass? I bet his ass is nice and soft too. More cushion for the pushin, am I right, Pharaoh?" Mariku smirked as he stood, leaning against the table as Jou walked over, obviously hearing the last part of the conversation. But the Egyptian didn't get the verbal and physical bashing he was aiming for from Atemu. Instead he got a death glare and the mutt and his friend walked out of class along with everyone else.

As the pair walked off, Mariku took the money out of his pocket and eyed it in his hands, wondering what he should do. It wasn't like he couldn't use the money. So why did he have such a hard time taking it? What was his problem in taking the chibi's money? And what was with the thought of giving Yugi a blowjob? He couldn't do that. Maybe his inner self was right. He couldn't touch Yugi even if he wanted to. There was just too big of a barrier that was called his friends. The only one out of his little group that didn't hate him was Ryou, but then again he wasn't really a huge part of Yugi's group.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pocketed the money again and headed out the door, taking his history book with him. First to his rarely used locker, then to the cafeteria to give Yugi his money back. He wasn't looking forward to seeing a smile on the boy's face as he went to see him. Not at all. Who would want to see a cute boy smiling at you anyway?

* * *

**Mariku-san: Here is chapter 3. I'm not rushing the editing process. I want this to be of good quality. Well enjoy. This is a joint effort between DarkHikariTwilight and myself with a LOT of editing. Here's hoping that I get more chapters done without delay.**


End file.
